


向流星许愿【但丁相关无CP】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *一篇关于但丁的小故事，无cp，硬要说cp大概就是丝丝NK提及。*快半年没写来复健，写到后半已经不知道在写个啥了。*逐渐流水账.jpg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	向流星许愿【但丁相关无CP】

**Author's Note:**

> *一篇关于但丁的小故事，无cp，硬要说cp大概就是丝丝NK提及。  
> *快半年没写来复健，写到后半已经不知道在写个啥了。  
> *逐渐流水账.jpg

很多东西你若是要问出个所以然来。也许这世界上也不会有合适而且准确的答复，又或许即使它有了答案，也并不是自己希望得到的那一个。就比如他父亲当时为什么要离开；他的母亲为什么会死；维吉尔为什么走了那条路；他们为什么必须相互厮杀。  
他曾经朝流星许过愿，愿他与他的家人能永远在一起。那会儿他还是个爱哭鼻子的小鬼头，会使坏也会撒娇来让他喜欢的人们都留在他身边。他现在已经几乎记不起那个年纪的事儿了。他只记得那天夜晚母亲靠在父亲肩上，他抓着他胞兄同样稚嫩的手指。漫天的星穗流动着印进他们的眼睛里。那是他第一次看到流星，也会像任何一个单纯而天真的孩子一样相信这些滑破夜空的漂亮东西拥有神奇的魔法。而他现在似乎已经快记不得他父亲斯巴达到底长什么样子了。

他猜在这些漫长地撕斗和挣扎之后他们都算不上成功，包括他们的父亲。很多很多东西都被夺走了。有些是自己放弃的，有些是他们根本无能为力。  
他曾经许下的天真愿想也只留下了两个冰冷的吊坠和一张发了黄的相片；哦，或许还有那把巨大的斯巴达剑；再或者还有他父亲那万人争夺的力量。他得到它了吗？他不知道，他从来不是想要力量的那一个。曾经有个人高傲地告诉他有了力量才能去保护。现在那个人不在了，消失了，而他自己也几乎变得一无所有，所以他猜他们俩谁也没有真正得到过什么力量。  
事儿结了之后他从那座孤岛回到事务所，打败世仇的快慰很快就被无止境的空洞吞没。漆黑的夜里他独自一人拿着那把跟他人一般高的大剑自言自语：你不是想要这玩意儿嘛，来拿啊。不知道这话是说给谁听的，说来又还有什么意义。两天后这把巨大的、以它父亲命名的魔剑出现在了崔西的手上。那位与他母亲有着相同面容的女子朝他挑了挑眉，而他只是懒洋洋地把腿往桌子上一搁，翻出一本杂志来不痛不痒地说好东西得交到相称的家伙手上才有价值。  
其中有一些由来没有人问，他也就不说。也或许即使被问了他也不会老老实实地讲。帕蒂曾经就他模棱两可啥也不说的态度怒气冲冲地朝他发火，而他也只是闭起眼睛躺在椅子上装睡觉。很多事儿没了提起的必要。  
那个曾经喜欢把喜怒哀乐都捧出来的小男孩儿学会了沉默着把碎玻璃吞下喉咙，然后再笑嘻嘻地告诉你挺好的不碍事儿。  
所以你现在问他想要什么，有啥愿望，他告诉你他想要披萨、想要圣代、想要酒，想要吃好喝好睡好，答非所问。装疯卖傻变成了他最擅长的戏码，也可能他压根儿没有在装。久而久之也就不再有人关心他想要啥了，没人弄得懂他，可能就连他自己也搞不懂。  
事务所变成了一个永久的临时住所，他把自己寄存在那儿，没再回过老家。时不时从蕾蒂或是谁的手里接过委托，去不同的地方流浪。有可能是去抓一只小猫，也可能是要拯救世界消亡，等事儿完成了之后，再没事儿人一样摆摆手回去睡大觉。

日子久了他就变成了一个传说：传奇斯巴达留下的血脉，拯救世界的恶魔猎人。就像是当年切断人魔界限的英雄骑士，名字响当当，就差哪个信教小城市给他盖一座大楼一般高的雕像。民间似乎还真流传着对他相貌各种各样的猜想，蕾蒂和崔西总喜欢拿这些玩意儿出来调侃，有时候他怀疑压榨他可能真的是她们的一大兴趣爱好。  
所以你瞧，走着走着，那个爱哭的、傻傻的、许着愿希望和家人在一块儿的小男孩儿成为了强大、神秘、孤独的传奇猎人。  
他那些小愿望还在吗。它们沉睡了，同他的老宅子一块儿，从他兄弟消失的那一刻起，变成了一个小小的，安放在角落的方匣子，那里面锁着那天夜晚漫天的星光；锁着他父母搂着他时温暖的体温；锁着他对他兄弟的怨恨与爱；还锁着他天真美好的梦，最后一起被岁月不可逆的洪流冲走。  
说起来也挺滑稽，他爸当初没能守住他的家人，而如今他也没有。  
接下来要去哪儿，说实话他也不知道。好像他从来就不去考虑这种事儿，走到哪儿是哪儿，反正也不会比现在更糟。会许会有人批评他过得浑浑噩噩不像话，不过他琢磨着现在也不再会有人指着他鼻子骂他愚蠢，他也强大到了足够应付几乎所有事儿，恶魔的血脉让他可以很久不食不休，实在不行就去街那头的酒吧赊个帐，他和老板可是老交情了，而且大部分时间他也是会好好付酒钱的。  
大千世界，慢慢地好像啥也走不到他心里去。岁月把曾经一嚼就会炸出的铁腥味儿冲得寡淡。他已经很久没再做那些下着雨或者熊熊燃烧的噩梦，也没再见过那晚同样的星光。那些个曾经在他喉口哽着的玻璃渣，也就变成了年长者在被幼崽问及时说出的几句模棱两可的玩笑话。  
哦，对了，你瞧，故事说到现在，他也变成了一个长辈，承载着银发男孩儿说出“我们能否再见面”时的期许与念想。不过好在这一次他比曾经做的都要好。他总算抓住了点儿啥，而不是凭空划过来的刀。  
那孩子在成长，像是烧进混沌世界里一缕光。它还很幼小，还能变得更亮。于是他在那孩子瞧不见的地方瞧着他，任凭那孩子追着自己的影子跑，带着他珍视的女孩一块儿慢慢长大。  
日子久了他也就生出了那么点儿看崽子一般的欣慰感来，那欣慰中又混杂了一些不可知的小小羡慕，比如那孩子能有光在他身边环绕，比如他有机会将所爱之人救下。那孩子成长的健康又完整，不像他，也不像他碎了的兄弟——那孩子真正的爸。那孩子还啥都不知道，他不需要知道，有些破烂事儿埋在他这儿就够了。那小子将会有一个小家庭要去照顾，他还得去当很多小屁孩儿的光呢，他希望那孩子能过的比他们都正常。  
你瞧，虽然他总觉得这些年他啥也没带上，但这些奔流的岁月终究还是在他身上碾出了点啥。蕾蒂曾就尼禄这事儿大肆地嘲笑他越来越像个上了年纪的老爸，虽然他并不是很想认同这一点。但是谁知道呢。也许他真的开始变老，也许那孩子不知不觉也成为了他的光。  
新的故事开始叙写，而他终于不再是一个滑稽故事的主角。挺好，那会成为一个好故事。

有时候他在想他父亲在这漫长的两千年里是不是也会无聊。不过斯巴达最后找到了伊娃，孤独的流浪者有了家。  
那他的终点会在哪儿呢。他在这无解答的是问询中睡着，反正也不是很重要。第二天的太阳会和往常一样。其实说真的他也不在乎他到底结束在哪儿，因为在哪儿都一样。况且有些滑稽玩意儿该来到的时候自然会来，就像黑发的陌生青年带着亡灵的名字来敲醒他。  
瞧，他说过什么来着？一些挺老的戏码，他有时候还真想信那么个一秒所谓命数这种奇妙玩意儿，嗯，也就一秒。  
不过或许这确实该是结束的时候了，至少他预感到很多事儿都能在此了结。他与他兄弟从年幼时为了一块小蛋糕争吵，再到长大后以死相搏去缠斗。或许这就是他们终点该有的模样。小时候那点儿梦，终究是一个啥也不懂的孩童吐下的美好空想，天真又奢侈。那些星星根本就没什么魔法。  
所以这次同原来也没啥两样。正义的传奇再一次拯救了世界，邪恶的魔王又一次倒下。皆大欢喜皆大欢喜。接下来只需要再花点时间收拾掉那些烂摊子。跳下终点前一点点不切实际的念想长啥样来着？他很快就忘了，变成了几句他也知道毫无意义的调侃。  
他兄弟巨大的躯体已经没了他记忆里的样子，而他也在人类长久的岁月中变老。他猜除了那幻境里的老宅子之外啥都变了样。  
他瞧着剩下的这片惨兮兮的景象，发现自己意外地没有什么想法，他只是有点儿抱歉尼禄还是沾上了这趟浑水，不过好在他这收尾足够好。  
有够好吗？其实他不知道。不过至少他赶上了，没让那小子的手上沾上亲人洗不掉的腥血。世界还没有毁灭，等他把这横七竖八的大树收拾掉日子也会慢慢回归正轨。  
所以通常来讲，故事说到这儿也就该写上个句点了，不论它是不是还流着血，带着伤。  
然而老天这次好像就一定要给他开一个玩笑，于是就快碎成渣儿的诗人告诉他这场荒诞的戏码还没有收场。  
你瞧啊。怎么会有如此天大的玩笑。  
他看着他重生的兄长，任凭那片刺目的蓝光将他的世界整个儿烧亮。于是那些星星、火焰、体温、血液、疼痛、梦、他以为从他身体里消失的玩意儿，统统都逆流而上轰隆隆地倒冲回他的身上。  
他在那一刻变得怒火中烧。他甚至一时半会儿不知道这些火是从哪儿来，它只是猛得爆发了，把他这些年积攒的从容全都烧掉。又或许这里头参杂了太多除了愤怒以外的玩意儿，它们是在他冲动的十八岁被埋下，又从孤岛的古堡中拔地而起的怪影，它们如影随形地笼罩他，他还以为他早就把它们甩掉了。  
你瞧啊，这也太不讲道理了。他在重新冷静后疲惫又苦闷地想。不过他兄弟好像从来没跟他讲过道理，又或许因为他压根儿也没去听过。哦，是啊，自从那场烧去一切的大火以后，他们之间还有除了血与撕斗之外的交流方式吗？  
他觉得不会再有比他们俩更无药可救的蠢蛋了。  
他在那崩离的树顶上看着他完完整整的兄弟，觉得这画面眼熟的过分，好像他们总在不思进取地重复着同样的破烂戏码。他有点儿倦了，但也生出了点儿不合时宜的释然来。也好，或许运气好他俩能一块儿消亡。这能算运气好吗，他自嘲地想，接着把身体点燃，冲向他以血连结的句点。  
然后那团新生的火焰在他俩之间炸响。  
那是什么来着？那束光把整个天台都照亮。哦，他知道了，那是他在佛度那顺手救下的微光。  
当年的小崽子带着他新生而旺盛的能量，暴躁地叫嚷着要修正他们那些狗屁因缘并告诉他们还有很多很多种解决方法。于是他俩都被狠狠揍了一顿，还挺惨的，那一拳头打得他哪儿都开始疼了起来。不过他觉得这是他们俩自找的，至少他兄弟绝对是自找的。哈哈。  
他并没有觉得很糟，他的胸腔鼓胀着，难得地觉得前所未有地舒畅。虽然他还有很多需要确认的事儿，不过有些东西似乎不知不觉中被拐到了它们本该去的方向。  
所以他想他终究被这个曾经救过的小鬼头救了，他们俩都被救了。该好好谢谢他，不过他想或许先得让这阳光健康的小伙子先等上一段时间了。  
瞧，曾经被焚烧殆尽的泥土又生出了新鲜的芽。他们的故事交叠在了一块儿。  
所以后头的故事要怎么继续说呢？那也都是后话了。就比如他的兄弟开始去学习接受他，而他开始试着迈开自己的步子去到他家人身旁。  
家。他嚼着这个对他来讲已经陌生了很久的字眼儿，觉得好像往后的日子也不再那么漫长。

曾经那个朝着流星许下的愿望还在吗？  
它变成了一副全新的模样，融进了未来不可知的长河里。  
他想或许现在他可以试试重新去实现它了。

-Fin-


End file.
